fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong X Yoshi
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Donkey Kong series and the Yoshi series. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest second and Yoshi third.]] The second place in Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge is by default taken by Yoshi with 29 coins. If the player gets more than 29 coins, then Diddy will take the second place (or first place if he gets all 40 coins) and Yoshi will be the third. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, the total of coins is 68 instead of 40, and Yoshi is now 3rd with 39 coins, so he will be knocked out of the rankings if the player gets more than 39 coins. Yoshi's Island DS This sequel to Yoshi's Island introduces four selectable baby characters other than Baby Mario, and one of them is Baby Donkey Kong, an infant version of Donkey Kong (altough an unrelated Baby Kong was featured in the Donkey Kong Country animated series). He's able to climb and swing on vines while on Yoshi's back and also possesses a special move called "DK Dash Attack", a shoulder charge used to defeat most enemies in the game, open crates and walk over gaps. Additionally in the game's introduction, as the Toadies are seen kidnapping all babies in the kingdom, one of the houses they take a baby from is a treehouse, supposedly being Baby Donkey Kong's house and based on Donkey Kong's treehouse from the Donkey Kong Kountry series. The other three selectable babies are Baby Bowser, originally the villain in Yoshi's Island, Baby Peach, originally from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and the debuting Baby Wario. Like in Yoshi's Island, Baby Luigi is once again the distressed character, while the ending cutscene introduces Baby Yoshi (though generic Baby Yoshis already appeared in the Mario series). Baby Link (Zelda series) and Baby Olimar (Pikmin series) also make cameos. There have been some debate over Baby Donkey Kong's identity. He's clearly designed as a child version of the current, Donkey Kong Country-era Donkey Kong, wearing a bib in place of the tie, and having his face and hair designed in the same basic way, but this apparently conflicts with the current Donkey Kong being a grown up Donkey Kong Jr. A possible explanation is that Baby Donkey Kong is a redesigned version of Donkey Kong Jr., note however that while some sources state the current Donkey Kong as being the son to the original Donkey Kong, known in the Country series as Cranky Kong, it's never said that he's a grown up Donkey Kong Jr., and he (and his younger self) might be Junior's brother. Donkey Kong Jr. and the current Donkey Kong [[Donkey Kong X Mario#Mario Tennis 64|appeared together in Mario Tennis 64]], but this doesn't prove them to be different characters because also Mario and Baby Mario are in the game together while being confirmed to be the same character. Other sources state the current Donkey Kong to actually be the grandson of the original Donkey Kong, in what case he'd be Donkey Kong Jr.'s son or nephew, and in this case it seems unlikely for him to be a Baby Donkey Kong, since he should be born after adult Mario's fight with Donkey Kong Jr. and can't exist at the same time as Baby Mario. Another popular theory is that Baby Donkey Kong is a child version of the original Donkey Kong, which would remove any age conflict. The difference in design (bib like a tie and the black area around his eyes) can be assumed simply as a modernization of the character. Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge Mini Yoshi's levels in this Mario - Donkey Kong crossover are based on Yoshi's Woolly World, but also feature the main overworld theme from Yoshi's Island as the background music. This only counts as a type 2 link since the elements in the levels are all toys. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links